Captivity
by Braveheart57
Summary: There are two reasons for the Doctor giving himself a full bladder at inconvenient times. One is awkwardness. The other: People keep locking him up!
1. Situation 1-Sattelite Five by the Editor

As the shock handcuffs pulsed electricity through the Doctor, he quickly crossed his legs tightly. He regretted drinking that extra large Zaphic/slushie drink thing. It tasted like his favourite fruit, but still. Not a good move on his part. When he had decided that "he'd be fine" until they got back to the TARDIS, he had completely forgotten his extensive history of being delayed by various enemies. The fact that the electric shock made the Doctor's legs gyrate, sent him to the floor, legs still crossed, trying to keep his urine in.

"You alright?" Rose asked concerned.

The Editor looked at the Doctor as if he was a fool.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Lesson number one: I'm the kind of alien that shouldn't be zapped," the Doctor snarked at him.

Before either of them could take in the Doctor's slight restlessness, the Mighty Jagrafess interjected.

_Do you need to urinate?_ It growled/spoke to the Doctor, politely.

The Doctor looked up at Max, and blushed.

_Yes,_ he admitted, speaking to it in Gallifreyan to keep Rose from hearing. _What's it to you?!_

What the Doctor failed to realize, was that the Editor could understand the Jagrafess as well. Though not Gallifreyan...

The Editor studied the Doctor. It was a sensible hypothesis. And a natural, albeit amusing, problem.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," he prompted the Doctor to answer in some way less _Time Lord_.

"I said yes," he repeated in English.

"With a bit of snark apparently," The Editor added, upon hearing Max's correction.

"Yes to what?" Rose asked. The Doctor shook his head at her to signal that it didn't matter, though it _definitely_ did.

At this point, the Doctor had been given undeniable proof that he couldn't get free, to run to the loo without his captors' help.

"Don't suppose there's any way I could get free of this for a bit? To deal with things?" the Doctor requested.

The Jagrafess trusted the Doctor, especially in regards to the affection he clearly had for Rose. He ordered the Editor to have the Doctor released.

"Loo's three floors down, third corridor to the left. Back here in 10 minutes, got it," The Editor instructed the Doctor kindly, taking off his handcuffs.

"Fantastic! Thanks, appreciate it," the Doctor thanked him, and started swanning off.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?!" Rose asked, demandingly.

"Eh..to the loo. Not everything's bigger on the inside!" the Doctor explained, with embarrassment, running off, promising her to be back soon. He reached the loo, peed with relief, and promptly returned.


	2. Situation 2-Torchwood, by Yvonne Hartman

Hartman informed him that the sphere came through after the ghosts, through the breach. Intending to check out said breach, the Doctor walked quickly out of the room. As he by this point, needed the loo, and Hartman had promised to "make him perfectly comfortable", he took a left towards the toilets he assumed were near the cafeteria, instead of a right, going back to the part of Torchwood they came from originally. Yvonne noticed and barked after him. "No Doctor!". He ignored her naturally, confused shout and kept walking.

"Stop Doctor!" she yelled again, louder. He stopped and turned around.

"Oh. It's okay, I'm not running away, just taking a quick..detour," he explained discreetly.

"Where? There are no detours on the itinerary." Yvonne said firmly.

The Doctor frowned. Even if this particular moment was almost certainly not the pre-scheduled "toilet break" time, her words seemed to suggest no time were.

"Wait. Really? Not any?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"No," Hartman confirmed. At this point, the Doctor figured she didn't see that as a detour, as they probably planned for him to get his bathroom break in a more organized manner, so it wouldn't technically be a detour.

"Well, I'm just taking one of our _breaks_, now, if you don't mind," the Doctor explained, and requested politely.

"There are no breaks in the itinerary. That would be foolish. Breaks, in regards to prisoners, are decided upon at the moment they're needed," Yvonne explained.

"Oh, good. ´Cause I just need to pop round there for a minute, won't be long,' the Doctor stated.

"Now is hardly the time for a snack, Doctor" Yvonne chastised.

"Oh, no it's not that. It's what's next to it," he corrected.

"There's nothing next to it," Yvonne replied, not understanding.

The Doctor sighed and blushed in resignation. He had to _spell it out_.

"Well, according to my excellent sense of direction, I believe there's a _toilet_," the Doctor pointed out.

"I'll only be a minute, I can get to the offices the other way 'round just fine," he assured her, almost begging to be let go.

"Sorry, but Queen Vicky didn't trust you, so neither can we. Sebastian will escort you," Yvonne instructed, after which one of the soldiers, Sebastian, approached the Doctor. He nodded and walked on, begrudgingly accepting the _supervision_.

They reached the men's room.

"There's a window in there. Can I trust you won't make a run out of it?" Sebastian asked, clearly implying that he would seriously accompany the Doctor inside, if there was a risk.

"Absolutely. Cross my hearts," the Doctor promised firmly, making sure to evade all potential need for Sebastian to _go in_ with him, which would be beyond humiliating.

"Be out in just a tick," he announced, walking into the loo.

He went over to the toilet and urinated, sighing in relief.

Back in the office, Jackie realized something. When she had hugged him and he had protested, one of the things he yelped was "I've got to go"! She sighed in sympathy, seeing how she was partially responsible, and made a mental note to listen to the Doctor more.


	3. Situation 3- Oodsphere, by Mr Halpen

The Doctor wriggled, trying to get out of the handcuffs. But, unbeknownst to Donna, his legs didn't actually _need_ to wriggle for this purpose. They were squirming for a different reason, mainly because he hadn't used the loo in the TARDIS before they left. When he pushed his thighs together, Donna noticed his discomfort.

"Do you need the loo?" she asked kindly. As there was nothing either of them could do, the Doctor simply nodded.

Once the Ood had freed them from the 'cuffs, the Doctor nearly bolted out of the room, before realizing he didn't know where the loo was.

"Ood Sigma. Do you know where there's a toilet?" he asked the main Ood.

"Third door on the right side of the hallway to your left," Ood Sigma informed him. The Doctor thanked the Ood and scuttered off to the loo. While soothingly urinating, the Doctor pondered.

'_This is the third time I've been needing a wee during captivity. All of which was partially my fault. Sure, Jackie could've listened to me, but I should've gone once she let go of me. I need to stop being so resistant and awkward about it and just __**use the loo**_ _beforehand' _he concluded, and decided with resolve. He washed his hands and walked back to Donna.

She had in the meantime, figured out his role in the inconveniencing of his bladder.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Donna asked, knowing that to be the cause.

"Didn't need to," the Doctor stated truthfully. She shook her head at him, going "tsk tsk," at him, scoffing exasperatedly.

"And how in the name of HELL, which you have SEEN, did the chance of imprisonment not occur to you? You've been captured before, I know you have, you're hundreds of years old." Donna asked confidently. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah lots, and I have needed to go during some of them, _increasingly_ often in recent times," he remarked with a sigh. Donna put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Multiple reasons, awkwardness about _admitting it_..basic oversight, wanting to save time," Donna rolled her eyes at this explanation.

"But. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let it happen again I'm sick of it. I'll go as often as I should. The discomfort ain't worth neither of those reasons. I'll take proper care of my bladder know, I promise," the Doctor ensured her with a bright smile.

"Make sure you do, Spaceman. Most captors aren't very _friendly_," Donna stated, waving a finger at him in warning.

"Actually, the last two were moderately understanding about that," the Doctor corrected, smiling slightly at his past luck.

"What? No way," Donna remarked, with scepticism. The Doctor proceeded to tell her of these past two stints in captivity as they went off to save the Ood.

The End.


End file.
